Sonic the Hedgehog's (Evil) Song
Sonic the Hedgehog's (Evil) Song is a song sung by Sonic The Hedgehog from Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Revenge. Katie sees That Victor Quartermaine switched Sonic's brain and forgot to close it so Katie needs to switch Sonic's real brain to save him. Lyrics Sonic The Hedgehog: ' This town has changed, my girl Since you've been away! Without a child with 3 people It's Victor Quartermaine's way! 'Katie Sandow: ''' Sonic, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? '''Sonic: You were the Queen But now you're nothing but prey! Victor Quartermaine is back And he's planning to stay! Katie: ' It's a crazy web you're weaving! Victor Quartermaine will soon be leaving! Sonic, please! It's not too late! '''Sonic: ' All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Sally, she will weep! The days of your good natured Mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my girl It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! 'Katie: ' Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? '''Sonic: No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is Nearing its close Katie: All these people that you're hurting Oh, good hedgehog, it's disconcerting Sonic, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Sonic: In a moment finally you'll be gone! Katie: Your intentions are evil! Your thoughts are all bad! The thing that you work for Is no more than a cad! When finally I get that Foul brain out of you You'll see no more foe But a friend that is true! Sonic: This town has changed, my girl Since you've been away! Without a girl with 3 people It's Victor Quartermaine's way! Katie: Sonic, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Sonic: You were the queen But now you're nothing but prey! Victor Quartermaine is back And he's planning to stay! katie: It's a crazy web you're weaving! Victor Quartermaine will soon be leaving! Sonic, please! It's not too late! Sonic: All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over your friends, they will weep! The days of your good natured Mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my girl It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! Katie: Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? Sonic: No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is Nearing its close Katie: All these people that you're hurting Oh, good Hedgehog, it's disconcerting Sonic, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Sonic: In a moment finally you'll be gone! My blades are now spinning! My creations are large! When they move towards you There's no question who's in charge! If by some chance You survive the attack There'll be many more You'd better watch your back! This town has changed, my boy Since you've been away! Without a heroic girl It's Victor Quartermaine's way! Katie: Sonic, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Sonic: You were the queen But now you're nothing but prey! Victor Quartermaine is back And he's planning to stay! Katie: It's a crazy web you're weaving! Victor Quartermaine will soon be leaving! sonic, please! It's not too late! Sonic: All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over your friends, they will weep! The days of your good natured Mayhem are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my girl It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! Katie: Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? Sonic: No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is Nearing its close Katie: All these people that you're hurting Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting Sonic, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Sonic: In a moment finally you'll be gone! Katie: You shoot and attack me It rolls off my back! I'm not your enemy I'm the heroic girl, Katie! When this is all over Good friends we will be! You'll praise Victor no more! You can take that from me! Category:Songs Category:Victor's Revenge Songs